20 Dollarz (Remix)
"20 Dollaz (Remix)" is a song by Ron Browz featuring Ma$e, Shawty Lo, Nicki Minaj, and OJ da Juiceman. Lyrics No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars This is for the bloggers, you all assume (haters!) I done made a mil off of auto tune In my closet like a mini mall room Look like I'm going on a Louis tour soon And the whole team be froze in the club You the type that buy a chick a rose in the club And Imma come clean, a lotta y'all swagless You wifed all year, you owe back taxes (nigga) They see the house on your neck, car note in your lenses And now the girl startin' come to her senses Yes sir, I'm definitely not the one that's gonna stress her See you in the winter when I enter with the best fur And girls be wonderin', do we ever stop? Phantom after phantom with the cugi top And you can stop all hatin' from the block And stop handcuffin' that girl and let her go, man No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars It's Young Juice so I'm poppin' my collar Loud that blow like I won an Oscar Gimme twenty dollar cause ??? lil partner Your girlfriend choosy, when she see my collar Off in the club and we poppin' them bottle That's street smart, I'm a real street scholar Young Ju man, goddamn I got ??? I say I’m strapped, I ain’t talkin' 'bout safe sex I’m mean muggin' like Lil Mama on Jay's set Bet they gon' do it if Nicki say so No wifing in the club, dame veinte peso I win, you lose, you could play the victim Now gimme that, I Kanye/Taylor Swift 'em So where my rosé, wh-where is my bubbly? You ain’t gettin’ wifed in the club, 'cause you’re fug-a-ly! No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club Too many girls in here showin' love When I showed up, they all ??? I'm sick of myself so I'm ??? me and Ron Brow, know how we get down I'm a A-Town fool and he a New York clown Pocketful of ??? made shawty get low Don't handcuff it man, that's a no-no No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No (no) hand (hand) cuffin' in the club (club!) No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club, gimme twenty dollars Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars No wifin' in the club! }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj